Hermione's choice
by I'd rather live in books
Summary: A sad Harmony Harry/Hermione story. A song fic, with Fall by Clay Walker. Please read and review.


Disclaimer. I do not own any thing related to Potterverse, so please don't sue me.

Hermione watched Harry yell at Voldermort. Harry waved his wand and ducked. Voldermorts spell missed Harry by an inch. Hermione dropped her wand and tried to run to Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" Both men shouted. Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed 'I love you.' Hermione screamed as the spell hit Harry and he collasped. Hermione pushed people out of her way and dropped by his side. She sobbed and dropped over Harry. Ron pulled Hermione up and held her away from Harry. Ginny pushed Hermione and Ron aside and dropped beside him crying. There is crying and cheering from the crowd around them because their savior is dead and so is the Dark Lord. Bellatrix screamed in rage and pointed her wand at the sobbing Ginny.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed. Kingsley grabbed Bellatrix but it was to late. Ginny fell on to Harry. Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she watched Ginny fall.

"No Ginny! GINNY!!" Mrs. Weasley scrambled to her daughter and held her. Hermione struggled against Ron. He tightened his hold on her.

"Don't take this away from my sister," Ron hissed. "Harry loved her."

"No he didn't!" Hermione yelled, as she stomped on his foot. Ron yelped and Hermione rushed to Harry's side and sobbed against him. Madam Promfrey nudge Hermione gently out of the way and checked on Harry. Hermione stared at Harry's face and everything went black.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione woke up and sat up quickly. Sirius nudge her back down on the bed.

"Hermioine, you are in St Mungo's. You passed out yesterday after everything that happened," Sirius said. Hermione stared at him, then looked at Remus.

"Harry. Where's Harry?" Hermione whispered. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Remus said. Hermione shook her head. The men exchanged looks again.

"Hermione... Harry died," Sirius said. Hermione burst into tears and curled into the fetal position. Sirius reached over and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She jerked away from him.

"Get out," she whispered. Sirius looked at Remus. "Get out!" She screamed. She heard them get up and the door close. She sighed and twisted the ring on her necklace. "Harry," she sobbed. She closed her eyes and remember.

FLASHBACK

Harry looked at Hermione who was sitting stiffly.

"Don't you trust me, Hermione? You can tell me anything," Harry said. Hermione shook her head and Harry stared at her. He waved his wand and music started. Hermione turned around and stared at him. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Hold up there you go again  
Puttin on that smile again  
Even though I know youve had a bad day  
Doin this and doin that  
Always puttin yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take_

But you can only be strong so long before you break

So fall go on and fall apart 

_  
Fall into these arms of mine  
Ill catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear every worry every tear  
Im right here  
Baby fall_

Forget about the world tonight  
All thats wrong and all thats right  
Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away

And if you wanna let go baby its okay

Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
Ill catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
Im right here  
Baby fall

Hold on hold on hold on to me...

Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
Ill catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
Im right here  
Baby fall  


Hermione threw her arms around Harry and buried her head in his chest. He hugged her tightly and whispered _"I'm right here baby fall."_ Hermione giggled. Harry let her go and pulled back. Hermione frowned and watched Harry go down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger I love you and you have been with me since day one. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Harry pulled out a silver banded ring with a small green jewel on top. She gasped and teared up. Harry shifted on his knee and waited for her to say something. "Hermione? Honey? What do you say?" Hermione dropped on her knees and and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes," she whispered. Harry wrapped his arms around her and stood up. He swung her around and kissed her. He pulled back and slid his ring on her finger.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione closed her eyes and let her tears slid out.

"Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you. I miss you. I love you," Hermione whispered. 'Knock knock' Hermione looked at the door. Come in," Hermione said. A healer walked in and smiled at her. Hermione glared. "What are you so happy about? Harry is dead and you smile! What is wrong with you??" Hermione shouted. The healer looked startled. She stepped back and her smiled vanished.

"Ms. Granger. My name is Healer Richards. I came to check on you because those to men said you were awake. I am going to check you over so that you can go home," Healer Richard said.

"I don't have a home to go to!! Harry was my home!" Hermione screamed. "My parents are in Austrilia and don't know that they even had me! I haver nothing left Harry was my everything!" Hermione shouted as tears ran down her face. Healer Richards sat on the bed beside her and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. After a few minutes Hermione wiped her eyes and apologized to the healer.

"It's alright Ms. Granger. I understand,"healer Richards said. She stood up and started waving her wand over Hermione. Soon the healer looked at Hermione. "You are fine. You can go with those two men now. I'll call them in," healer Richards left and not even a minute later Sirius and Remus walked in. Hermione stared at them.

"Come on Hermione. We are going to go to my house," Sirius said. Hermione got up and waved her wand changing to real clothes. They walked down the stairs and apparated to Sirius's house.

THREE DAYS LATER

Hemione sat on her bed at Grimuald curled up. She stared unblinkingly at the photo of her and Harry. She glanced at the door as Sirius knockeed on the door and called her name. She doesn't move as Remus gently opened the door and set down a tray on her bed.

"Harry's funeral will be tomorrow, Hermione. He would want you there," Remus said. Hermione lifted her eyes to Remus then lowered them to her pillow again. She buried her head in the pillow and sobbed. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and Sirius put his hand on her shoulder crooning sweet nothings to her. She shakes and sobs before eventually falls asleep.

NEXT MORNING

"Harry Potter was the best seeker we had ever had," Oliver Wood said.

"Harry was a great friend. I still can't believe he is dead," Neville said sadly. "I miss him... alot."

"Harry was the brightest boy I knew. He was just like James in his undying loyalty to the people most important to him," Remus Lupin stated.

Hermione stared at Harry's grave with tears running down her face. She watched them lower his casket down and cover it with earth. People very slowly leave and Hermione soon found herself alone with his grave. She stands up and walked to his grave before sitting beside him.

"Harry I love you, I need to be with you. I'm sorry I couldn't get to your side quicker," Hermione falters here and runs her fingers over his name. "I'll see you soon," she said as she pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered, "Avada Kedevra." She collasped on his grave.

AN HOUR LATER

Dumbledore, Remus Sirius and Molly turned to Harry's grave to look for Hermione. Molly suddenly screamed and ran over to Hermione. The men followed quickly and Dumbledore checked for a pulse.

"Why would she do this?" Molly wailed. "We have lost Harry and Ginny and so many others. Why would she take her own life?"

"She loved Harry to much be be without him," Sirius said.

"Besides Molly," Remus said, "it was Hermione's choice."

(A/N) I have been sad lately so everything has ended sadly. If you don't like it I am sorry I just need to get it out of me.


End file.
